Such a conveyor with side guard is generally known. The side guard is used to prevent products from leaving the conveying face in transverse direction. What is achieved by providing the conveying face with a side guard is that it moves along with the conveyor. Thus, in relation to a stationarily disposed side guard, less relative movement occurs with regard to the products to be conveyed, which reduces the risk of damage to and loss of products. The upstanding wall parts are often designed as plate-shaped elements. When the conveyor is designed as a modular conveyor mat, the plate-shaped elements are typically provided with hinge loops which cooperate with the hinge pins of the conveyor mat. Such wall parts are known to the skilled person under the name “side guards”. The known side guards are formed by a series of wall parts which are identical at least at their top sides, in particular by a series of identical wall parts spaced apart at regular interspaces in conveying direction, arranged at an equal distance and orientation with respect to a side edge of the conveyor.